Prom of Power
Plot In space Aggregor is in his ship now mutated with Stinkfly wings, four Rath arms, and a Spidermonkey tail. (Aggregor): With my newly part Lepidopterran, Tetramand, Arachnichimp, and Appoplexian powers. Nothing can stop me! Not even Ben Tennyson! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! (Robot): Sir, where shall we land? (Aggregor): Have you not been paying attention! Duh, Earth. Meanwhile on Earth Ben is driving his car around town. (Ben): Yep. Nothing here. Nothing there. Nothing. Ben's Plumbers badge beeps. (Ben): Yes! Uh, hello. (Gwen, through badge): Ben. Do you remember what today is? (Ben): Um, Friday. (Gwen): Prom night! (Ben): Oh. (Gwen): Do you even have a date? (Ben): Um... Ben pulls out his phone. And on the phone is a picture of Cassie. (Ben): Maybe. Later at Cassie's house Ben rings the doorbell. Cassie opens the door. She is now wearing a Blue gown. (Cassie): How do I look? (Ben): Great! Later at prom Ben and co are sitting down drinking punch. (Kevin): Mmmm, this is some good stuff. (Gwen): Ya'know it's too bad Rook doesn't have anything to do. (Ben): He's just patroling. He likes that. Last time I saw him he took down Xilar and Fistrick, by himself. (Cassie): What is he again? (Kevin): A Revonnagander. (Cassie): I'm bored Ben, transform. (Ben): Okay. Ben transforms. (Buzzshock): Buzzshock? Cool! (Some Random Guy): Hey look! Ben's taking alien requests! Everyone there crowds around Buzzshock. (Girl 1): Do Rath! (Girl 2): No way. Do Four Arms! (Boy 1): Dude, do Upchuck or Alien X! (Girl 3): DIAMONDHEAD! Ben transforms. (Echo Echo): I AM NOT TAKING REQUESTS!!! Everyone goes back to what they were doing. (Echo Echo): That was close. He reverts. (Ben): Now, how about we dance? Later Ben and Cassie are just leaving when Aggregor's ship flies over. (Ben): Whoa. (Kevin): That's Aggregor's ship! (Ben): Okay, now I'll be taking those requests. (Kevin): Duh, go Rath on him. (Ben): No. Ben transforms. (Jetray): Jetray! Jetray flies toward Aggregor's ship as Aggregor jumps out and mid-air grabs Jetray and pounds him into the ground (Aggregor): Hello again, Tennyson! Jetray transforms. (Rath): Way Big! I mean Rath! Lemmie tell ya somethin' Aggregor, Rath is trying to take his date back home if she is late then Rath will take your eye balls and put them in a jar! Rath punches Aggregor who punches Rath back. (Rath): Lemmie tell ya somethin' Aggregor, Rath now has a SUPERTRIX, so you and your feeble powers are nothing to me! Rath transforms. (Terraspin): Terraspin! Terraspin slaps Aggregor. (Terraspin): Heheh. Aggregor kicks Terraspin into a wall. (Kevin): Hey, Aggregor! You want some! Come get some! (Aggregor): Taunting me would be unwise, Levin. (Kevin): Yeah, well I got news for yo- Aggregor punches Kevin KOing him. (Gwen): Kevin! Terraspin transforms. (Crashhopper): Crashhopper! Crashhopper rams Aggregor outside into the school parking lot. (Aggregor): Ahh, now it is just you and me, Tennyson! Aggregor shoots slime at Crashhopper who jumps into the air and lands on Aggregor's face. (Crashhopper): Yep! Aggregor gets up and throws a car Crashhopper who headbutts it away. Ben transforms into Swampfire and throws seeds which grow into vines and grab Aggregor. Swampfire transforms into Humungousaur and begins relentlessly punch Aggregor. (Cassie): Ben! He's finished. (Humungousaur): *heavy breath* You're right. (Aggregor): But I'm not finished with you! Aggregor teleports away. (Humungousaur): Well, guess we'll be seeing him again. Humungousaur reverts. (Ben): Whew! That was tough. Cassie runs over to Ben and kisses him. (Ben): Whoa! (Cassie): Let's go to Mr. Smoothy. (Ben, stunned): Ok. THE END Major Events *Aggregor returns! *Buzzshock debuts. *Echo Echo and Jetray make they're reappearances. Characters *Ben *Cassie *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Aggregor *Xilar (mentioned) *Fistrick (mentioned) Aliens Used *Buzzshock (debut) *Echo Echo (first reappearance) *Jetray (first reappearance) *Rath (accidental transformation selected alien was Way Big) *Terraspin *Crashhopper *Swampfire *Humungousaur Category:Episodes